


Eye for Quality fan art- colored

by gingerkitty



Series: An Eye for Quality fan art [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bashful Thorin, F/M, Female Bilbo, awkward flirting Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/pseuds/gingerkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finished fan art/gift art for Linelen based on a scene in Chapter 3 of her fanfic series Eye for Quality. It's adorable and you need to go read it :3</p><p>can also be found <a href="http://gingerdrawsthings.tumblr.com/post/49375940975/all-done-gift-art-for-the-ever-lovely">here</a> on my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye for Quality fan art- colored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linelen (Linelenagain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linelenagain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Eye For Quality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729118) by [Linelen (Linelenagain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linelenagain/pseuds/Linelen). 



Love ya hun!!<3


End file.
